Goku in Equestria
by SophizPikapi
Summary: When Goku's immortal life takes a toll on him, the Kings of All decide to bring him to a place where he can make new friends in the form of... ponies? Will this ease Goku's grief, or only make it worse?


**Welcome to DBZ:FiM, short for Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic. Trust me, a few chapters will probably make you cry or almost cry. And I decided to keep Goku's Ultra Instinct, Flutteryay! This first chapter will be relatively short so don't be surprised.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, Z Kai, Super or GT as well as My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights belong to their respectful owners. If I did, Fluttershy and Discord would probably already have a child.**

* * *

Goku POV

I still can't believe it's been 200 years since the Tournament of Power. It seems like only yesterday I was celebrating with my friends about our victory and Vegeta's kid Bulla's birth... if only it was.

Once I took a hold of Ultra Instinct, my master, Whis, told me about how once a mortal gains its power, he or she has to join the gods in order to keep the mortal realm safe, for lack of control over ones body could harm others. I immediately accepted knowing the danger of my new power and the risks. Whis soon sent me to the Grand Priest who sorta became a father-figure to me as well as my teacher. He taught me many techniques that not even Zen-Oh could master, though... I spent more time there than to meet with my friends. Sure, I would visit Earth from time to time but it felt more of a goodbye than a hello.

Sadly, great power came with a cost. I soon learned that after I had mastered Ultra Instinct, I had inadvertently made myself immortal, and I couldn't go back, for the strain would be too much for a regular human being. I knew that this life had taken a turn for the worst... you might know what comes next.

The first few were my childhood friends like Bulma, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Krillin, Tien and even Puar and Chiaoutzu. I managed to pull through at first, knowing they had lived good lives and their time would come eventually. Though this facade would slowly fade after the next few years. Chi-Chi died next, and Goten fought hard but lost the fight a few years after. Gohan and Videl both died on the same day, which shocked me quite a lot. Vegeta and Trunks lost their will to fight after Bulma died and soon joined her, Bulla then passed on a year later. Even Piccolo's slightly extended life came to an end as well. And lastly, the second youngest of the group passed on, my beloved granddaughter Pan.

You could imagine my grief was immeasurable, and there were times when I just wanted to give up. I hate it! I hate this immortality! All I want is to hold my children, kiss my wife and laugh and train with my friends! All those things I never said, all those times I abandoned them when they needed me the most, when I was training instead of being the father I was meant to be...

Suddenly, two tiny voices shook me out of my thoughts and both looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Goku?" both Zen-Ohs said in unison. I growled inside. Did it look like I was okay?!

"Goku..." F. Zeno-sama said, "I know it's hard, but your memory of them will fade, it just takes time."

"Time?! I don't need time, Zeno-sama, I need my friends, my family! This immortality is a curse, not a blessing. Everyone whom I ever cared about... they're dead! And I can do _nothing_ but watch them fade from the living world. Time can't erase my memories no matter how hard it tries, it won't change anything! It won't change the fact that... they're..."

I suddenly broke down in front of both Zen-Ohs, clenching the blanket I sat on with one hand as I furiously tried to wipe my tears with the other. The feelings I so desperately tried to barricade came flooding in. I couldn't take anymore suffering, anymore pain.

"I-I'm sorry Goku." Zen-chan said shakily whilst floating over to sit next to me, "While we may not be able to find a way to break you free of this curse, perhaps... you could find new friends?"

I looked at the small king with red puffy eyes and sighed, "I... could, I guess, it might ease the pain a little. Zen-chan, could you help me find the right universe with the right planet with good citizens?"

"We'll do that, you, however, need some rest. You'll need plenty of energy for the day and, no offence, but you look like a mess, a little nap would do you some good."

I gave a small smile to Zen-chan and watched as they flew out of my room as I pulled the covers over my body, sleeping better than I ever had in a long time.

* * *

Normal POV

Meanwhile in Equestria, Princess Celestia was doing... princess stuff alongside Princess Luna when a pony guard came through the doors.

"Your Majesty, we have a new guest coming soon." the guard explained, getting both Sunbutt and Moonbutt's attention (sorry I just had to).

"Who is this guest and who brings him here?" Luna asked.

"I do not know his name, but the guest is something called a 'Saiyan' with silver hair and no tail. The one who brings him is... the Omni-King and the Grand Priest."

"Grand Priest? Saiyan? I haven't heard those words in centuries." Celestia replied, turning to Luna and smiled, "Very well, I'll inform Twilight and her friends via letter. You may go."

And with that command, the guard left as Celestia poofed up a letter with her magic and began writing three words with her quill.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle..."

* * *

 **Thus ends Chapter One of Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic. Yes I just HAD to put Luna's and Celestia's nicknames cause, why not?**


End file.
